In the related art, in a monitoring system provided at a predetermined position (for example, a ceiling) of a factory, a store (for example, a retail store or a bank), or a public place (for example, a library), a plurality of monitoring cameras (for example, pan-tilt cameras or omnidirectional cameras) are connected to each other via a network, and thus a wide angle of view of video data (including a still image and a moving image; this is also the same for the following description) regarding a predetermined region of a monitoring target are realized.
In addition, since an information amount obtained with the monitoring only using images may possibly be limited, there are increasing demands for a monitoring system in which a microphone array as well as the camera is disposed, and thus audio data is obtained in a direction in which the camera performs imaging.
Here, as the related art for obtaining audio data in the direction in which a camera performs imaging by using the camera and a microphone array, for example, a control system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. The control system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a camera, a microphone array, and a conference terminal which controls operations of the camera and the microphone array.
The control system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided in a conference room which is available to a television conference system, and changes a sound collection region of the microphone array based on a distance between the camera and a subject imaged by the camera, a panning direction of the camera, a distance between the camera and the microphone array, and a direction which is directed from the camera toward the microphone array.